Romantic Princess
by BlUeIiSsHh12
Summary: all of the characters here is not a wizard, all of them is a normal person...pls.. read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She was Running & Dancing around her big palace… eating her favorite dishes, wearing the most beautiful dresses, sleeping in a soft big bed with pink pillows, but her most favorite part, is having a tea with her prince…

"YEHEY!" she shouted while jumping in her bed…

….

When she opened her eyes, the sun is shining brightly towards her window and has a splitting pain at her head…

JUST ANOTHER DREAM…

She pulled her blanket over her head. You can actually see the "disappointment" expression all over her face… but then she realized the time, it was already 9:00 in the morning… she threw her blanket away and ran to the bathroom…

"Hermione honey! Come down and have breakfast…" called her mother

"yeah mom! Coming…" she shouted… "goodness, it's my first day on work and now I'm already late…" she murmured to herself… she ate her breakfast as fast as she could… after eating, she pulled her bag and left their small old apartment…

While sitting on a bus, she remembered her dream… the most beautiful dream she'd ever had… sleeping on a soft bed with pink pillows is her dream since she was young, until now… "why is it always a dream?" she thought to herself…

she met her friend and co-worker ginny on the bus stop…

"why are you so late?..." she asked

"um, I had these dream, the most beautiful dream I ever had —" before she can continue, ginny dragged her…"for goodness sake Hermione! Were almost late and you still had the guts to tell me about your dreams?" she said irritably…

their work is to distribute free sample products to the people…

"are you ok there?" shouting at Hermione so that she can hear her clearly

"yeah I'm fine" Hermione replied while removing the head of her mascot suite

"why do you need to wear that kind of suite? Hello? It's really hot! You can actually faint…"

"no really I'm fine… and if you wear this suite, you will have 300 dollars addition to your salary"

"well, 300+500=800 dollars… so, if you will have that 800 dollars, that's just small amount for a hospital bill if you faint and know that you are dehydrated…"

"ooh, ginny… you really sounds like my mom…" she said, teasingly

"ooh shut up! Let's just go back to work because I can feel that Mr. Eddie is watching us" she looked into the building and saw Mr. Eddie looking at them angrily…

after an hour later Hermione can't see clearly and her eyesight is getting blurry… and with a loud thud! She fainted…

"honey… are you ok?" she can hear her mother's voice… when she opened her eyes she saw her parents looking at her worriedly…

she remembered her job…

"what am I doing here? I can't just lay here… my salar—"

"here's your money honey… your boss gave it to me… he also told me that you are so hardworking…" she held the money to her

"Thanks mom!" she said happily, and kissed the money

There are 4 cousins, who are having a training to be the successor of the Salvator Family… the four of them is very handsome… the first one with red car is Draco, the most matured and most handsome of them all… second, Harry with the orange car, the most playboy of them all… third, Ron who is driving the blue car, he is the most cutest, funniest and the most childish and lastly Dean, the one with black car, the most quiet, simple and most of all stick-to-one-lover-guy…

"have you heard that, Emp found the lost princess?"harry asked

"yeah! And I'm sure he already ask Butler Snape to take her back to the palace… and I'm sure she's pretty…" Ron replied…

"ugh! Pretty?... hey Draco are you planning to see her?" Dean asked his brother

"no… not planning to" he said, irritably

"ooh no… my cousin is jealous… Emp will surely give his attention to the little princess…"

"shut up Harry!" he shouted…went inside his car and drove away

"haha! Looks like your brother is really jealous" Draco teased Dean

"ok then, I'll follow him… hey Ron! are you coming?" dean asked

"nope, my brother and I is going somewhere with our girlfriends… why don't you join us?" Ron replied, and winked to her brother harry

"no thanks!... I'll just follow my brother" he said

"ok then… Ron come on!" Harry shouted at his brother "see you then Dean!" he continued

*I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE GRAMATICAL ERRORS!... ooh and Emp is just a short term for Emperor… hope you like it… and please please review….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

They were eating when they heard a soft knock on their door… at first they thought it was just a dog playing around… and then the knock is getting louder and harder... Hermione stand up, but before she could take another step, her mom grabbed her hand….

"maybe it's your dad… just sit down and I'll be the one to open the door…" she said with a smile

…..

"gulp, um… who are you? What are you doing here?" her dad asked the guy outside the door… her mom opened the door… she was shocked…

"who are you? Why— how—?" she stared at her husband curiously, he just shook his head…

"I'm so sorry Mr. & Mrs. Granger, let me introduce myself… ahem, I'm Butler Snape… and Mr. Albus Salvator—"

"Albus Salvator? One of the most riches person in the country?" Mrs. Granger nearly shouted

"Yes Ma'am, Mr. Salvator want me to take the precious princess back to where she belongs…" he said

"Precious Princess? But who?" asked

"It's your daughter Mr. she is the long lost princess of the Salvator Family…"

"who? Hermione? But how?" Mrs. Granger asked, her eyes are nearly teary

"maybe it's time for us to tell her the truth honey" Mr. Granger said

…

"Hermione, honey? Have you finished your breakfast?" they asked her

"yeah… thanks for the wonderful meal mom… well then I'll go to work"

"no Hermione, you don't need to go to work today… come sit here, mom and I are going to tell you something"… Mr. Granger said… "you are not our real daughter Hermione… we just bought you… your mom and I can't have a baby that's why, I was forced to buy a baby to a guy… he told me that your real mom is dead, so I bought you… and your real family is one of the most riches family in our country…" he explained, his wife is crying beside him…

"hahaha… that's a nice joke dad… now I'm late… see you later"

"if you don't believe us, why don't you look down on the window"… she did as she was told … it's true many palace guards are waiting for her outside… many tears fell down to her face… "is this true?" she asked her _foster parents…_ they both nodded…

Butler Snape knocked on their door... they let him in… Hermione asked him so many questions… after that… "I'm not coming with you… no matter what happen…they are still my parents… I'm not coming" she finally said

"can I know the reason Ms?" he asked

"um… because I want to be with them" she replied

"well, it's up to them Ms. If they wanted us to take you back" he stared at them

"Hermione, it's time for you to know who you really are…" her dad said… she can't argue with that… she packed her things and followed Butler Snape … before entering the car, she took a last glance at her parents…

….

When they arrived at the mansion… Butler Snape opened the door for her… when she saw the palace… her mouth dropped…

"this is your house?" she asked, still staring at the mansion

He smiled and said "it is your house Ms."

All of the workers greeted her happily… when she entered the mansion, once again her jaw dropped… it was really big and the chandeliers are all elegant… they passed a long hallway with beautiful paintings… the painting on the left caught her eyes… the painting of a girl that really looks like her… her smile, her hair even the eyes… "is she my mother?" she thought to herself… and at last, after the long walk, they already arrived at her grandfather's room…

"Jana, is that really you?... oh, you really look like your mom…" he said cheerfully and hugged her

"um, I'm not Jana, I'm Hermione" she said irritably

"oh, I'm sorry Hermione…" he said, still smiling… "are you tired? Do you wanna eat?" he asked

"um, maybe I'll just have some rest…" she said and smile

"ok then, Butler Snape… take her to her room…" he said…

She followed Butler Snape… they arrived In a big big room with a complete living room set, beautiful bathroom & big closets…

"this is your room Ms." Said butler snape

She was shocked of what she had heard… "my room?" she totally can't believe it…

"ok then Ms. Take a rest, good night then"

"yeah good night…" she replied

….

After exploring her room… maids were standing at the hallway with a dress stands beside them…

"Emp, told us to buy you a sleeping dress/suite… what do want to wear?" McGonagall asked

"all of these are mine?"

"yes Ms. But if you don't like one of those we can buy you another set"

"NO! I mean, you don't need to buy me another set, all of these are all pretty" she picked the white dress and handed it to McGonagall… McGonagall clapped three times and all of the maids with dress stands beside them disappear and the made with different kind of petals at their hands…

"what would you like to use in your bath Ms…. Rose petals, orchids or if you don't want to use any of that petals you can use oil…"

"no, soap can do"

"ok Ms… then I'll prepare your bath"

"no, you don't need to… I'll take care of myself… you can leave no… thanks"

"no problem Ms"… once again she clapped 3 times and all of them disappeared…

…

She took a shower, while feeling the heat of the water, she suddenly smiled with no reason… after taking a bath she put the white dress on, and lay down on her big bed, and closed her eyes… when she opened them, she had a face-to-face with a guy with killing eyes and kissable lips… she straitened up and the guy smiled…

"are you enjoying the life of being rich?" draco said

"what?" she replied

"acting like you can't understand me?"

"um, I'm sorry but I really don't know what you mean, and you didn't knock"

"oh yes I did, maybe your just excited to your new life, even your ears can't hear a thing"

"excuse me?"

"can I see the proof that you are actually the lost princess?"

"NO!"

"maybe, that birthmark on your back is just a tattoo, that's why you won't allow me to look at it" he leaned closer to her like he was going to kiss her…

she pushed him away..."HEY! it's your family who dragged me here! Not me! So if you'll excuse me!" she shouted and walked away….

…

*please keep reading and reviewing…


End file.
